Afterglow
by B.Logan
Summary: What are the consequences after a night of drinking from a friend?


This takes place right after episode 210 Dream Reaper.

Here we go, this is what I am calling my version of a romantic story. Things have been so dark lately; I thought that they needed some space to catch their breath. So I wrote some for them. When you get toward the end just play some soft soothing music in your head, imagine lots of space between the words and read it slowly.

When you're done please review and let me know-was it good for you?

Josh fled out the door grabbing the keys on his way as he bolted to the car. Gunning the gas, he raced toward the storage unit; time was running out. He felt the pain and the warmth of the change growing within him. With limited options swerved down the road and made a hard left, driving away from the unit. He wasn't going to make it in time.

Aidan heard the loud slamming of the door as he painfully made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Doubled over in pain he kneeled down and vomited blood again more of Josh's and his own. Trembling he came to his feet, grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped away the blood from his face. He stared hard at the stranger in the mirror disgusted with himself. 'You better go after him' he thought. 'You have to go, he is going to need you, he won't understand.' Working hard he convinced his body to move 'I can feel the confusion already,' he gathered his remaining strength, and speed off running to the woods to locate his friend.

Josh turned the wheel hard and ran the car up onto the grass; he bolted from it leaving the keys in the ignition and the door open. He took off like banshee screaming into the night.

Josh ran as deep and far into the woods as he could manage until he collapsed under the weight of his impending transformation. Quickly he ripped apart his clothes in the seconds before he lost all control of his body and the wolf took over. He gripped his head as his mind flashed images of his best friend feeding from his arm; he saw fear and joy behind black eyes as he sucked blood from his body. Josh's entire being was overflowing with strange feelings and desires, his hand moved from his temples and slid down across his chest and traveled the length of his naked torso before stopping its journey to grip himself hard. With his body on fire and the wolf howling in his ears, and images of Aidan sucking on his arm replaying in his head, the throbbing in his hand demanded movement. Completely overtaken with need his hand moved rhythmically pumping to his heartbeat until his imminent explosion and release. A man collapsed to the ground and a wolf rose in his place.

The wolf prowled the darkness in a state of agitation with pent-up desires to mate and no outlet for release. As the moon disappeared and the morning arrived the wolf surrendered its hold easily, relieved to be free of the frustration of the night.

In the predawn hours before he woke Josh dreamed of a pain, it was a pain he did not understand. It felt different then his usual the snapping of bones transformation nightmare. This pain was isolated, sharp, and piercing, and it was followed by a wave of pleasure. The sensation grew from his forearm and spread until it encompassed his entire body. He felt a throbbing in his veins as the blood was forced to move in an unnatural flow, as it was being drawn to the surface. Gazing down his arm toward the source of the pain-pleasure he saw black spiky points of hair moving about 'Aidan?' he thought, surprised. Closing his eyes he allowed the sucking sensation to wash over him. The sucking turned to licking and rapidly escalated into passionate kisses. Icy wet lips traveled up his arm until they reached his shoulder and neck. At his neck the kisses ceased and the licking resumed, the sensation of his tongue slowly dragging over his collarbone and Adams apple drove him mad with pleasure. Pausing on the pulse, the licking abruptly stopped. His eyes flew open in fear when he heard the terrifying sound of fangs extending. He screamed, then blackness.

Upon awakening his body felt awkward, nothing at all like his own. He was hungry, consumed by a bloodlust so strong that it hurt his insides and made him sick. He wiped at the sweat as it rolled down his face and stung his black eyes. He felt his body slowly dying as his limbs stiffened and ached. He experienced the undeniable physical necessity to feed and the desperate desire to commit violence that accompanied it. He was drowning, overwhelmed by the urge to feed, to hurt and to be hurt. He longed to dominate violently, and to be dominated. He was a creature moving on instinct unable to stop his actions, no matter what his mind screamed he could not stop. He felt himself strike with deadly precision killing and drinking his prey, his human pray. He revelled in the sensation of hot blood gushing down his throat as he felt life ebbing away from the victim in his arms. It satisfied him in a way that nothing else in life ever had.

He was revived, strong and powerful, his senses were on fire with the smells of humanity that surrounded him. His head was clear and his mind sharp. He envisioned himself, Josh standing there naked and beautiful shining brightly from within. He was enthralled at the sight of himself , as he felt carnal desires welled up from within, all the while he was enamored by his emotionally strength. Inexplicably his mind rejected this image of himself. I am not any of those things, that is not me. I am a monster.

Confused and lightheaded, he was all at once himself again, a monster. A familiar pain flowed through him, as he raised his hands and watched helplessly as they turned into claws, and he felt his body morph into that of the wolf. He was at times himself, another and the wolf, his constantly shifting perspectives, disorientated his mind and excited his body.

He the wolf was eager to take control of the man. Sensing the vampires' proximity the animal inside gazed up and saw Aidan nearby, silently watching and filled with his own barely contained lust. He the wolf went wild with passion. Slamming into Aidan he attacked his mouth, two sets of sharp teeth scraping and clashing, fighting for dominance. Desperately wrestling, bodies pressed together, as hands groped into corners and crevices. Pleasure and pain wrapped into actions, kisses delivered with desperation, bodies and clothing torn asunder.

Josh responded to the wolf actions with frustration and anger, his mind denying truth. Fighting for control of his emotions, he roughly tore his mouth from away from the fervent kisses, and in exchange, returned hot angry growls. Shoving his hands against Aidan chest he pushed him away, only to have him advance again. This time he shoved harder. Again Aidan advanced, trying desperately to reconnect their bodies. Josh returned the movement with a blow that sent the vampire flying backwards and landed him hard on the ground. Angrily Josh leapt onto the vampire and straddled him. Beating on his chest with his fists and screaming "why!" over and over again. The equally angry and frustrated vampire tried hiding his shame by placing affectionate kisses on his friend in a hopeless attempt to sooth them both. The wolf's body was strong and Josh's voice demanded to be heard. Frantic for control he flipped the vampire over and dominated him. With each thrust he cried out. "How could you? You feed! You killed! I killed! I can't take it anymore. You're a monster! - I am monster!" Tears streaming down his face and depleted of all his rage he collapsed into darkness.

All of the anger was gone, like an infection drained from the abscess. The chilling truth had been confronted at last, and now the healing was allowed begin. And in the empty space where his dark fears had festered Aidan filled Josh's dreams with soft caresses of compassion, and understanding.

Exhausted, Josh had never felt such relief and contentment wrapped in passion and flame.

"Aidan," he moaned in pleasure, his body and mind occupying the thin space between sleep and awake.

"Yes," he dreamed the soft reply.

"Aidan," he moaned again.

"I'm here," Aidan scooted in tighter protectively spooning Josh.

"I just had the most startling and amazing dream," he rolled his head in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, I know," he answered, barely a whisper.

"You and I were together."

Lazily rolling over in the grass he turned his body toward the voice. He opened his heavily lidded eyes and gazed into Aidan darker ones. Through the haze of warm and fuzzy he saw him propped up on one arm, his head resting on his hand smiling sweetly at him.

"It's like we were connected," he breathed a heavy sigh "body and soul."

"We are."

"..but how?" he shifted position, rolling over completely and burying his head into Aidan chest.

"I drank from you," Aidan draped his arm over Josh's naked body and pulled him in closer.

"Oh right," he smiled and laughed at his own forgetfulness "I remember now…" the smile left his face "…it hurt."

"I am sorry," he frowned.

"Aidan?"

"Hummm."

"What are you doing here? Is this a dream too?" The words came quietly, uncertain if he wished it all to be real or imagined.

"No it's not a dream, but its okay," he projected calm hoping to keep the mood soft and panic free. "I followed you last night."

Josh shifted position slightly and blinked several times as he opened his eyes fully to gaze at his friend. Aidan was wearing the same filthy jeans and t-shirt, ripped and stained from the night before. His ever present sweatshirt and jacket were gone, tossed carelessly somewhere into the woods. Staring into the depths of his eyes Josh marveled at the over two century's worth of experiences that he knew lay hidden behind them. His skin was as white as he had ever seen it, and it still bore the lightly smeared remnants of blood that had refused to be wiped away. Josh was awed by the ability of Aidan's hair to remain in its usual but unnatural upright position, only now it was full of forest debris. Its dark color contrasted sharply with ageless skin that practically glowed in the soft pre-morning light. Josh wanted nothing more in the world then to…he interrupted his own thoughts.

Aidan was relieved when nothing in Josh demeanor changed; his friend was staring at him, more curious then anything.

"Why?" he practically whined.

"I was worried about you. I knew you wouldn't make it to the storage unit in time. I had to find you. I didn't want you to get hurt," he gently explained.

"I'm fine," he pouted, his eyes glancing away.

"I know," he hugged him in closer "but you didn't have time to prepare and I wanted to make sure things stayed safe," he paused "…for everybody."

Touched buy Aidan's actions and unconcerned with the outside would Josh snuggled in deeper.

"But, you were sick…" he murmured into his friend's broad chest.

"I was."

"..and hungry…"

"I am."

"…and yet, you still came to look after me?" remembering more clearly now "My god, you haven't feed since…s..sss…since…" Josh began slowly stuttering for the first time since he awoke.

"…you," Aidan finished with a whisper.

"…yeah, me," he repeated with a satisfied sigh a small upturned smile as he relived a wave of pleasure.

"I know." Aidan was a resigned to the truth, but he was enjoying this precious time together, and he was determined keep the reality of his hunger at bay for just a little while longer.

Josh bolted upright with concern "But you need to feed!"

Aidan let out a groan of displeasure and sat up just enough to retrieve Josh back into his arms "It's okay," he comforted as he coaxed him back to the ground "I wasn't really hungry after…" He made lazy all encompassing gestured with his hand, "…all that. "Besides, I kinda lost my appetite," he smirked.

Josh insecurity crept out slowly. "It was horrible, I was horrible. I should not have forced you." His brows knitted together in the way that made Aidan's heart sink a little "I'm sorry."

"No," shaking his head slightly "it was my fault." Aidan slid his hand over Josh's body; stopping it to rest it his forearm where he had feed. There was barley a mark, but he knew the exact spot. "I am the one who should not have let myself get into that situation to begin with." Rubbing his thumb over one of the puncture holes "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he replied too quickly. "Yes, but it felt…," he smiled "Does it always feel that way?"

Aidan gave a small shrug "What way?"

"Good," he looked almost ashamed to admit, "for the person…you drink from?"

"Sometimes, I guess." Aidan rolled onto his back a looked up at the gradually brightening sky.

"I always thought it would be cold, clinical, or brutal." Josh shifted so his head came to rest on the space between Aidan's arm and chest.

"It can be," he admitted positioning his free arm beneath his head.

"I was scared," Josh confessed as he intertwined his leg with Aidan's.

"I know," He reached down to brush a strand of hair away from Josh's face. He slipped a finger under his chin and lifted it so he could look into his eyes, "I am so sorry," his eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"But it wasn't…painful. How come?" he waited intently for a reply.

"Technique?" Aidan smiled and shrugged again, not wanting to explain the fine art of connecting with and subtlety compelling another person.

Josh pulled away, rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on one arm he hovered just above Aidan, and made a face at him as if to say 'that's it?'

"Okay aright," Aidan surrender under Josh's gaze. He reached up and brushed Josh's arm with the back of his hand. "It kinda depends on my intention and the other person's openness to receiving it." Aidan continued "If they want it to feel good, it will." His hand glided higher up the arm until it reached Josh's shoulder where he let his fingers lightly trace the path of faded scars down onto his chest. "You may have experienced things a bit more 'intensely' then most because of the wolf."

"…but I felt…" his voice trailed off and his eyes gazed inwards searching for the right word.

"I know, it's a very…" Aidan paused for a moment attempting to put Josh's thoughts into words "intimate experience," he finished.

"Aidan?" Josh took his hand and placed it over top of Aidan's hand as it continued caressing his scars.

"Yeah Josh."

"How long will…Will this feeling last?" he asked intertwining their fingers together.

"No. I doubt it." He wasn't sure just how much of himself he had inadvertently shared with Josh; he prayed it was not too much. He only knew that he did his best despite his breakdown to make it pleasant as possible for him.

"But, I don't want it to go away…I I've never felt so close before… to anyone" Josh relished in the feeling for a moment before another thought broke through "Have you ever felt this way before?"

Aidan paused for a long time to explore his feelings, as his mind wondered to Bishop. Bishop was his maker, and the center his world for so long that on some days it was hard to breathe without him. He thought of Henry his son, his blood who he barely knew. Reaching further back in his memory he thought hard about his wife and child and his feelings surrounding them.

"No," he spoke honestly "nothing, like this." He gave Josh's hand a small squeeze.

Josh had been unconscionably holding his breath waiting for the reply, he exhaled deeply. Aidan loved the feel of the warm breath against his skin.

"I would do almost anything to feel this way forever."

"Me too. But you're you, and I am me, and we…can't do that again, _ever_." The words came out stronger then intended as he felt a wave of sickness at the thought.

"I know," Josh lamented "…but it's like I ...I truly understand now. I understand…the hunger, the desire… just like the wolf…but, nothing like the wolf." His eyes glistened with moisture "I don't want to lose this…" he drew an invisible line with his finger that connected the two of them. "I don't want to be alone again."

"Me either. But Josh, I will still be here for you." He leaned in and gently placed a long slow kiss on his lips. "I will _always_ be here for you." After their lips parted and the moment passed, he look up and saw and the reality of the new day lay ahead of them he said. "We should go," shading his eyes and squinting into the sky "it's almost sun up."

Josh reluctantly nodded in agreement. As they gathered themselves, he notice just how close Aidan stood to his unclothed body, remembering his dreams Josh blushed, and for the first time he felt truly naked. A wicked little smile spread across Aidan's lips as he sensed his friend's growing discomfort. Josh cleared his throat and shifted his weight uncomfortably, eyes searching for something to cover himself with. Mercifully, Aidan turned his back to him before he walked away and disappeared into the trees.

He emerged a minute later and tossed Josh what was left of his mangled clothing. Draped over his arm was his coat which he unceremoniously held out in front of him. Josh slipped inside the jacket and wrapped his arms protectively around himself. The weight and warmth of the leather combined with the smell of blood and vampire sent a small shiver joy up his spine.

From behind Aidan wrapped his arms around Josh and gave the smallest of squeezes, as his did so he slipped one hand inside coat and retrieved his sunglasses.

Placing the shades on his face, he exhaled deeply and slipped back into his everyday self. With a sideways tilt of his head he said "Let's get out of here," and begin briskly walking away, leaving behind a bewildered Josh who had to run to catch up.

"What about the car?" he called after Aidan.

"Don't worry I took care of it."

"When?"

"Last night."

"But.. bbut, how?"

"I said, don't worry about it." He stopped suddenly, causing Josh to crash into him from behind, "Let just go home…" weary and hungry he looked down over the tops of his sunglasses and pleaded. "…okay."

"Yeah, okay…." Josh attempted to distract, Aidan by making his best big eyed pouty face "…let's do that." He used opportunity to sheepishly slip his hand into Aidan's hand. Aidan wordlessly shook his head side to side; and with his free hand he slid his glasses back up his face and resumed walking.

The two walked hand in hand out of the lush green wood's both feeling more human together than they ever had before.


End file.
